Sated Devourer
Sated Devourer is a jungle item enchantment in League of Legends. Recipe |t2= }}}} }} automatically transforms into this item upon reaching 30 Stacks. * 50% attack speed = * 60 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its passive. }} Notes * Phantom Hit only triggers on units. * This item is very similar to , a jungle item from Season 4 that transformed from when it reached 30 stacks. * Unlike and the old , this item does not gain stacks indefinitely. Possible Upgrade for }} Similar Items }} Usage *Sated Devourer's attack counter and empowered effect both occur on-attack, not on-hit. The item will not interact with abilities that apply on-hit effects (e.g. , , ). **Additionally, effects that cause you to attack more than once will only be counted once (i.e. , and ) - you cannot increase the frequency that Phantom Hit will occur. *For all intents and purposes, Phantom Hit is identical to except the "additional bolt" will target the same enemy as your attack target, but is modified to deal no base damage. * The Phantom hit will proc both and essentially doubling the AOE damage, however the titanic hydra is superior in this aspect as it also deals onhit damage on the primary target. **While dealing no base damage, Riot stated on-hit effects with AD ratios shouldn't be affected. is not interacting with Sated Devourer (both the 10% bonus damage and splash damage). *One-use on-hit effects, such as and , remain one-use, as the on-hit effect will be consumed by the initial strike and be unavailable for the second. * "Phantom Hit" will duplicate his soldier's attacks, causing them to hit twice every second attack. *It is important to know the difference between an on-hit effect (which Phantom Hit will apply) and an on-attack effect (which Phantom Hit will not), these effects are listed below. * Critical strike (e.g. for ). *While Life Steal is not specifically disabled, the lack of base physical damage makes it ineffective. Hide= |-| On-Hit Effects= *Effects that trigger on-hit will trigger 3 times every 2 attacks, affecting abilities such as: ** / (stack generation) ** (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack application) ** (stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (bonus damage and healing) ** (stack application) and Fury generation ** (cooldown reduction) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage and healing) ** (stack generation) and (stack generation) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack application) ** (passive damage) ** (stack application) and (bonus damage to target ONLY) ** (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (Energy return doubled while only consuming 1 stack of Flurry) ** (cooldown reduction) and (bonus damage) ** (splash damage) ** (stack application/bonus damage) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (Stack generation) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack generation) ** (blocks both attacks as they hit simultaneously) ** (stack generation) ** Fury generation ** Fury generation ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** (clone attacks) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (cooldown reduction), (bonus damage), (bonus damage) and (Rage generation). ** (bonus damage) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack application) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack application) ** Fury generation ** (stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (Stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (stack application) ** (stack application and bonus damage) ** (stack generation, bonus damage and healing) ** (bonus damage and knockup) and (stack generation on units) ** (bonus damage) ** ** ** (cooldown reduction) ** (bonus damage - consumes mana twice) ** (bonus damage) ** / / (Rage) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** / (Cleave) ** (bonus damage) *The following will trigger when being hit by Phantom Hit: ** (reducing his cooldowns) ** (reflect damage) ** (stack application) ** (healing) and (damage generation) ** (damage generation) ** (stack generation) ** (reflect damage) * The following are likely bugged and are not interacting with the item: ** (stack generation) and (10% bonus damage and splash damage) * The following have been specifically disabled: ** (stack generation) |-| On-Attack Effects= *Phantom Hit does not cause you to attack twice. Effects that trigger when you attack or whose counters increase when you attack will only apply once per attack, regardless of Phantom Hit. This affects abilities such as: ** (stack generation and empowered active) ** ** ** (splash damage) ** ** (stack decrement) ** ** ** ** (splash damage) ** (stack generation on structures) ** (stack generation) ** (stack generation) ** (minor bolts) |-| Pending for test= : : Please assist in completing this list. * (Children of the Grave - Clone's attacks) * (Runic Blade - Bonus damage) *For effects such as , the game will pro-actively use the champion's empowered attack animation if the attack would trigger the effect due to Phantom Hit - e.g. Aatrox will perform his lunge animation on every 2nd attack (with Phantom Hit). This does not apply to Diana's Moonsilver Blade. Icons Poacher's Knife (Sated Devourer) item.png|Poacher's Knife Ranger's Trailblazer (Sated Devourer) item.png|Ranger's Trailblazer Skirmisher's Sabre (Sated Devourer) item.png|Skirmisher's Sabre Stalker's Blade (Sated Devourer) item.png|Stalker's Blade Patch history ) }} pl:Nasycony Pożeracz